The rivera triplets
by deppyandnikky
Summary: this is the story for the rivera triplets ... Antonio, Lorena and Emilio ... Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do NOT own El Tigre or any of its characters. Also I don't own the story … the story's made by a great guy …

Story 1: 25. Yreas. Later - Chapter 1

Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. 25 years after the Rivera Men defeated practically every supervillain in town with one punch, Manny Rivera has grown up, dramatically. Now he is SUPERMACHO! and more importantly married to his closest amiga, Frida Suárez. In the last 25 years that has passed by, Manny and Frida have developed a very intimate relationship, eventually ending up in marriage.

We join them in their humble casa on an ordinary day in Miracle City, as ordinary a day in Miracle City could get. A giant carnivorous squid was attacking (not to surprising).

"Mi amor?", Frida asked Manny,

"Yes?".

"A giant monster is attacking again.", Frida replied.

"Wow, that's the 7th time this week, oh well", Manny said carelessly.

"I wonder if the kids know?", asked Frida.

"Probably...", Manny replied.

Then, in a flash of blue, Lorena Rivera was at her mother's feet saying,

"Mamá, can I go and fight the giant monster? Pretty please with churros on top?".

"Ahh, okay mija, you know I can't resist when you use churros against me...", Frida  
replied sweetly.

"Wohoo!", Lorena screamed.

"Oh no. I will not have my niña go out and fight a giant squid alone. Take one of your brother's with you." Manny interrupted.

"Fine, then I'll take Emilio.", said Lorena.

"What about Antonio?", asked Frida.

"He's the one controlling the squid, see?", Lorena replied sheepishly.

And she was right, It turned out that Antonio Rivera was controlling the giant squid  
from the top of the squid's head. They could see it all the way from their kitchen

"What are we gonna do with him?", said Frida. Manny just sighed

Then Lorena quickly went up stairs and into Emilio's room screaming,

"EMILIO! EMILIO! Come on! Antonio is attacking the city again!".

"ZZZzzzZZZ(snore)zzzzZzzZZZ(snore)", was all Emilio could say. It turns out he was sleeping.

"Wake up!", Lorena screamed, but to no avail. Emilio just snoozed on.

Lorena decided to stop using words and start using action, she transformed in "White Wildcat" and gave her brother a pinch with her insanely sharp claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!", Emilio screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What'd you do that for?!", Emilio asked while rubbing the sore spot on his arm where Lorena pinched him.

"Antonio is attacking the city again and papa says to bring you along", Lorenna said impatiently. It was clear that Lorena wanted to do good and fight for justice and also that she was a very obedient kid. Her brothers would often call her a  
"goody to-shoes".

Emilio saw that his sister was not gonna let him sleep so he decided to come along.

"Whatever, at least it's better than staying at home.", Emilio said while scratching  
his head.

Emilio then transformed into "The Sonic Lynx" and of they went, in an attempt to stop their brother from destroying Miracle City... again.

As the kids left their casa, Frida said to her husband,

"Manny, you think the kids will be alright?"

"Of course mi amor...", Manny said while comforting Frida with a hug.

"They are our kids. You remember the crazy things we did when we were their age.", Manny said

"Yes, I remember, like going to Sartana's Lair or making fun of Dr. Chipotle Jr.", Frida replied.

"Ahh yes, those were the days." Manny said with a sigh.

Then both of them started to laugh, and then they looked lovingly at each other's eyes and kissed. Unknown to them the kids were right there. Watching.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet!", said Lorenna. Emilio on the other hand said,

"Ewwwwwww!"

Frida and Manny stopped kissing and then started laughing again. Then they  
wished their children good luck and sent them off.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The rivera triplets 2

As Emilio and Lorena ran through the city, they made small talk because this happened 7 times in the past and well... it was kinda getting bland.

"Will Antonio ever stop with this crazed squid thing?", Lorena asked Emilio.

"Who knows... It's Antonio after all.", replied Emilio.

"I guess you're right...(sigh)", said Lorena. "Hey. Were here", she continued.

They finally reached Antonio. It turns out that he was attacking the school. He's tried that 7 times before. Antonio was a persistent evil kid. He would often try to influence his brother, Emilio, to do the same.

"'Sup guys!", Antonio asked with an evil grin as he destroyed the cafeteria. "Care to join me?", he continued.

"No Antonio, were here to stop you in the name of justice!", Lorena said while raising her fist in the air.

"Whatever...", was all Emilio could say.

"Ahh, Lorena, Lorena, Lorena...you're just a goody-two-shoes ...", Antonio said with a wave of his hand.

"AM NOT!", Lorena protested. Antonio ignored this

"How about you bro? I know you hate school as much as I do...", Antonio continued with another evil grin.

Emilio thought about this for a while. You see Emilio was undecided. He isn't a true superhero or supervillain he was in between. He would usually try not to get mixed up in his sibling's fights of good and evil.

"Hmm... well I guess that would be awesome", Emilio finally said.

"No Emilio! Help me do good and save the school!", Lorena Protested.

"Don't listen to her bro... Join me!", Antonio said.

As Lorena and Antonio were fighting over which side Emilio should join, they didn't  
notice that a mysterious figure had sneaked up behind them. The mystery man turned his liquid metal arms into sledgehammers and knocked Emilio and Lorena into the library.

"Bro! Sis!", Antonio screamed.

"Mwahahaha!", the man laughed.

"Who are you?", Antonio asked.

"Your granpapi has never mentioned me?", the man asked. "I am hurt", he continued sarcastically. "I am the Titanium Titan! I was once your granpapi's sidekick, ", the Titan continued once again, "until your father took him away from me!".

"Papá?", Antonio asked

"Yes! That cursed El Tigre!", the Titan answered. "I swore that I would get my revenge for taking Rodolpho away from me!", he continued, "I was hoping he  
would show instead of your brother and sister, but you will do."

"You mean these squids are yours?!", Antonio said shockingly. He thought that the squids were gifts from his great granpapi.

"Yes, and you shall be the first to suffer!", the Titan exclaimed. He then took out a remote and pushed a button and the squid turned on Antonio and grabbed him with its tentacles. "and your brother and sister are next! Mwahahahahahaha!", the Titan said with an evil grin

"Uhhh... Man books heavy...", Emilio said woozily. "What hit us anyway?", he continued. Then he noticed that Antonio was being crushed by the squid's  
tentacles.

"Lorena! Get up! Antonio needs our help!", Emilio said while shaking his sister to wake her up.

"Huh...Wah...Ohhhhh!", was all Lorena could say as she saw Antonio slowly get  
crushed.  
In a blink of an eye Emilio and Lorena were off. Emilio distracted the Titan while Lorena freed Antonio. Then Lorena tied the squid up and threw it into the ocean.

"Thanks sis", Antonio said while wiping off some squid goo.

"Don't mention it", Lorena replied.

"Can someone help me here?! HE'S-(pound)-POUND-(pound)-ING-(pound)-ME-(pound)" , Emilio said while ...obviously getting pounded.

"Come on Antonio, he needs our help!", Lorena exclaimed.

Antonio just nodded and then he transformed into "Lightning Ocelot", and they both charged at the Titan.

Antonio used his lightning cannon to interrupt the Titan from pounding Emilio.  
Lorena then saved Emilio from another pounding.

"Thanks guys!", Emilio said.  
"Can the "thank you" 's wait till later cuz I can't keep this guy distracted any- aahhhhh!", Antonio was suddenly interrupted by the Titan's sledgehammer for a hand.

Emilio quickly used his grappling hook arm and saved his brother.

"Now let's finish this...", Antonio said with a grin

"Yah", was Emilio's reply.

The three siblings started working together and used a technique their papá had made for them called,  
_**"La Fuerte Rayo Trabalenguas"**_. Lorena grabbed Emilio's legs and started spinning him around at incredible speed. Emilio released his grappling claws and let them thrash around wildly. Antonio charged Emilio's claws with lightning to give it a shocking touch.

The tornado of lightning and claws ripped at a large chunk of the school area. The Titan was caught in the heart of it and was sent flying into the Miracle City prison.

"Wow... I think I'm gonna hurl...", Lorena said woozily as she began to slow down.

"Me to...", Emilio agreed.

"Good thing papa taught us that or we would've been toast.", Antonio added

"Yah", his siblings agreed.

"Sorry about the squid attack guys...", Antonio apologized. Even though Antonio was evil, he still cared about his brother and sister and his entire familia.

"Don't sweat it bro.", Emilio said, "That was totally awesome!"

"Just promise us no more squid attacks, okay?", Lorena said after hurling behind some rubble.

"Sure, the school is wrecked anyway", Antonio said gladly

Then the 3 siblings looked around and realized why their papá forbade them from using _**"La Fuerte Rayo Trabalenguas"**_in the city. 3/4 of the school wrecked and the rest of the place was turned to rubble.

"Totally awesome..", was all Antonio could say.

"Papá is gonna kill us...", was what Lorena said.

"I'm hungry. Who wants churros?!", Emilio said with a grin.


End file.
